Users of electronic devices require increasing functionality in the applications and services provided by electronic devices and the communication networks used by electronic devices. Wireless communication networks using MIMO provide increased capacity for data and voice communications for the users of electronic devices. One of the challenges faced by wireless communication networks using MIMO is mitigation of undesired signals causing interference to desired signals received in a mobile terminal, particularly at a cell-edge where interfering signals from other cells may be stronger. Methods for mitigation of signal interference are necessary to improve cell-edge performance.
One of the requirements for mitigating the effects of interfering signals is knowledge of interference parameters of the interfering signals. However, interference parameters may not be provided to the electronic device via signaling or other methods, requiring the electronic device to estimate, or blind detect, the interference parameters. Interference parameter estimation is a required procedure for third generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) Release-12 network assisted interference cancellation and suppression (NAICS). Interference parameters may be estimated by using a maximum likelihood (ML) method. However, the complexity of the ML method is relatively large especially for a MIMO communication network.